Practicas y posiciones
by Romeo to Juliet
Summary: -Vamos, Alice muévete - Jake, si pudiera moverme ya lo hubiera hecho - ¿es porque tengo eso ahí? ¿Verdad? - pues claro - estas acorralada duende tramposo.¿Que podrían estar haciendo Jacob y Alice?, usen su imaginación.OnE-ShOT


**_Fic de Alice. Por pasar tu examen de matematicas Felicidades. jajaja espero que ya hayas comprado mi regalo Alice jajajajajajajaja att Bella Syaoran es mio!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_.*/.*/.*/.*./*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/.*/*/.*/.*/.*/.*/._**

**_Practicas y posiciones._**

Jacob Black

- vamos, Alice muévete

- Jake, si pudiera moverme ya lo hubiera hecho

- _¿es porque tengo eso ahí?_ ¿Verdad?

- pues claro

- estas acorralada duende tramposo

- cierra la boca perro, solo porque tu tengas una mejor _posición _que yo, no significa que no pueda moverme

- pues no lo parece – sonreí, la chupasangre iba perdiendo completamente ante mi-

-me moveré un poco a la izquierda – se movió en una movimiento ágil y grácil, pero yo era mucho mas inteligente que ese moustro chupasangre-

- muy inteligente, pero ahora estas completamente desprotegida

- ¡no! ¡Jake! ¡por favor! ¡no te muevas! ¡duele! ¡duele! – Chillaba la pequeña vampiro, pero ya era demasiado tarde-

- ¡no chilles Alice! ¡_Jasper nos podría oír! ¡sabes que esto nadie lo debe saber!_

- ¡por favor! ¡Jake! ¡se bueno conmigo! ¡y no te muevas!

- Alice deja de hablar o te dolerá mas

- ¡no! – fue su ultimo gritito, antes de que me moviera a una velocidad que sus ojos no pudieron ver, tonta chupasangre-

-¡Jake!! – gimió exasperada-

-¡listo! ¡ves! _Ahora se siente bien!_ ¡ que bien se siente!

- claro ¡como tu no eres el que esta _debajo de ti_! ¡pues a ti no te duele!

- ¡hey! ¡yo solo hago lo que dice el libro!

- _**¡claro ese libro! ¡ no puedo creer que me hallas convencido de practicar…**_

- _**¿posturas?**_ – le complete con una amplia sonrisa-

_**- ¡contigo!**_

_**- admitelo tu también lo deseabas**_

- ¡no lo digas! ¡no es justo!

- mentirosa, sabes que esto no lo puedes practicar con Jasper

- ¡ no es justo! ¡me siento usada!

- ¡oh vamos! ¡ si Jasper hubiera querido yo hubiera practicado con el!

- ¡no! ¡Jake esto _no se puede hacer con cualquier persona!_

- por eso te lo pedí a ti, porque _eres la mas flexible de todos y mira ¡las posturas nos salen de maravilla! _

- ¡cállate! ¡no lo digas!

- _¿! Pero es grandioso?!_

- ¡por supuesto! ¡ y que mas dice el libro!

- ¡pues que ahora yo me tengo que pasar debajo de ti! ¡para poder moverme!

- ¡genial! ¡ahora a ti te dolerá!

- no te preocupes jamás quitare eso de ahí… bueno no hasta que llegue Jasper

- si pero no lo muevas

- haré mi mejor esfuerzo

- ¡esto no es justo! ¡no puedo predecir lo que harás!

- yo tampoco, así que es empate

-¡ no es justo! ¡no quiero empatar con un Licántropo!

- vamos duende supéralo, es tu culpa por ser tan inútil sin tu poder

- cállate porque tu me lo pediste, y todo porque no puedes con Bella

- ¡cállate! O le diré a Jasper lo que estamos haciendo!

- ¡noo! ¡no! ¡por favor Jake! Si Jasper se entera me… _**dejara,**_ esto nunca me lo perdonaría

- pues no hables de Bella mientras hacemos esto ¿quieres?

- entendido… ¡oh no! ¡Jasper y Emmett! ¡se acercan!

- ¡demonios! ¡porque no me dijiste antes!

- lo siento, estaba concentrada en no moverme

- ¡chupasangre inútil!

- ¡que haremos!! _**¡!Jasper me matara!! En 5…4…3…2…1…0**_ – genial! Ahora todo por la culpa de la estupida chupasangre seria la comida de su novio, malditos vampiros, lo ví entrar y quedar perplejo ante lo que estaba presenciando, claro como si pudiera sentir emoción alguna un chupasangre, abrió los ojos y al minuto siguiente la habitación estaba llena de un sentimiento… de ira-

- ¡_**Alice como pudiste!**_

- ¡Jasper por favor déjame explicarte! ¡es que necesitaba practicar con alguien!

- ¡y porque utilizaste a un estupido Licántropo! ¡y no practicaste conmigo! – pude ver que su voz estaba cargada de dolor y resentimiento ante lo que estaba presenciando y no era para menos, Alice estaba debajo de mi y yo tenia todas mis piezas bien puestas en Alice, una en especial que no pensaba quitar-

_**- ¡porque tu me dejarías! **_

_**- pues eso es obvio ¡Alice como te atreviste!**_

- ¡Alice has traicionado a la familia! ¡como pudiste enseñarle la misma posición que Rosalie y yo usamos cuando estamos juntos!- chillo el mas grande de todos los chupasangres-

- ¡lo siento Jasper! ¡pero tenia que hacerlo! ¡es que tu eres tan bueno! ¡tu, Edward, Rose incluso Emmett es mejor que yo en las posiciones!

- ¡has practicado con Emmett!

- creo que mejor me largo – al instante siguiente el grandulon había desaparecido, gallina-

- ¡ups! ¡Jasper en verdad lo siento!

- ¡Lo has hecho con todos menos conmigo! ¡¿incluso con Carlisle?! – pregunto con un dolor terrible en la voz, incluso yo sentía pena por el, pero era comprensible que me prefirieran a mi, aunque no estaban hablando de mi-

- ¡si! ¡y fue fantástico!

- _**¡Alice! ¡esto se acabo! ¡ ya no quiero volver a jugar contigo! **_

- ¡No Jazz! ¡por favor! ¡todo lo hice por ti! ¡quería ser mejor! ¡ mira si quieres te demuestro que ya se hacer mas posiciones!

- deja de ser tan melodramático, no estábamos haciendo nada malo

-¡Cierra la boca perro apestoso! ¡nadie te pregunto! – Gou, si que estaba hecho una fiera-

- ¡no quiero ver nada! ¡me has herido Alice! ¡preferiste a un perro antes que a mi!

- ¡hey cuidado con lo que dices chupasangre! ¡psicópata!

- ¡!que cierres la boca!! ¡!sal de mi casa ahora!!

- no tienes porque enojarte solo _**estábamos jugando ajedrez**_

_**-**_ el ajedrez es una tradición familiar, ¡Alice no pudo creer que le hallas pedido ayuda a el!

- pues es que ya me había artado de que todos me ganaran en ajedrez

- Alice pero si tu vez el futuro, además nadie te ha ganado, bueno nadie aparte de Edward

- ¡pero! ¡tu me dejas ganar! ¡y eso no me gusta! ¡realmente yo no se jugar. Sin usar mi poder! ¡por eso le pedí a Jacob que me ayudara!

- bueno esta bien, te perdono – hay que rápido se solucionan las cosas con los chupasangres-

- entonces podemos seguir con nuestro juego

- _**si pero mueve esa pieza que por eso no puedo ganar**_

- claro que no, el libro dice que tengo que dejarla ahí para bloquear tus ataques

- ¿Hablas del libro que yo escribí? – pregunto el rubio mirándome-

- si!! ¡este! – le mostré la portada-

- ahh! Jacob no tienes porque estar ansioso Bella no jugara nunca contigo al ajedrez - ¡¿como demonios lo había adivinado?! –

- ¡pero quiero ganarle! ¡no me gusta que la madre de la niña de la que estoy enamorada me gane!!

- de hecho no es solo Bella, incluso Nessie te gana jugando ajedrez y eso que solo tiene unos pocos meses de nacida

- ¡no lo digas! ¡es humillante!

- _**no puedo creer que Nessie te gane ¡es solo una niña!**_

- corrección, es una niña mitad vampiro con una inteligencia envidiable y es mi Nessie

- ¡sal de aquí perro! ¡es mi sobrita! – tontos chupasangre no entendían mi complejo de inferioridad al saber que mi _**dulce Nessie era mucho mas inteligente que yo**_-

/*./*./*/./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*./*.

Alice lo prometido es deuda. Tu cumpliste y aqui esta tu fanfic de Jacob y Alice.

se que esta bastante raro pero si no te gusto dime y yo escribo otro... jaja me dio risa escrbirlo,parecia q estaba dopada jajajaja

bueno yap espero q les gustara jajaja

Att Bella


End file.
